


shit what do i even call this

by tavros_the_poet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Eridan is a brat, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavros_the_poet/pseuds/tavros_the_poet
Summary: um uh oh erisol. first time wrtting both these characters im sowwy. also sorry for any errors, i was writing this on my school computer on a school night at like 4 in the morning im so so sorry. i hope when they put me in college n all that shit and half to analyze my past or whatever that they dont find this
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Kudos: 20





	shit what do i even call this

**Author's Note:**

> that good good sex gonna make him cum

"Pffft, wworthless little nookstain." the Aquarius purred, wrapping his lengthy fingers around the others chin.

"Ah, fuck you fishbreath. Think you're all mighty n' shit because you gotta few fins?" the sharp lisp of the lowblood spits at him.

"Easy there, pissblood. Don't fuckin, bust one of your bulges or some shit." Eridan bites his lip, thinking of a better insult he could've said. The other doesn't give him much time to recoil with a better one though,

"Stop fucking, touchin' me n' shit. Ew." Sollux pushes the seadweller away from him, who does indeed, have a faint smell of fish radiating his aura. The other looks wildly offended, taking this time to brush off his suit and fix his hair. This pampering takes longer than usual. "The fuck are you doing-?" Sollux hisses, the other smirks,

"Cleaning off the piss and honey stains. WWouldn't wwanna ruin this suit." he says with a mocking grimace. The Gemini on his side had had enough, punching his fist into Eridan's jaw. The violetblood snarls, "the fuck wwas that for?!" he hisses in pain. Sollux growls loudly,

"Stop, being, fucking, Xenophobic." another punch, "just because I'm a fucking yellowblood, doesn't make me worth any less than you. You're being a stereotypical seadweller piece of scum!" Sol hisses through his teeth, another punch. The boy beneath him chuckles a bit, letting the blood from his nose bleed into his mouth, a metallic taste. The Gemini looks down on him, confused,

"The fuck.. why are you laughing?" his lisp audible, with faint sparking of his psionics in the background. Eridan sniggers,

"f-funny how your wwords can turn on you, yell at me for bein' a racist piece of shit and then turn around and call me.. hmm, wwhat was that? m, stereotypical seadwweller scum?" he wheezes, and stands up more straight. He leans in towards the others ear, "game on, fucker." Eridan growls. Sollux is offput,

"This isn't blackrom you desperate pailslut." he scoffs in disgust, the other below him doesn't flinch. He's far too used to this. Instead, the Aquarius pulls a blade from his back pocket (update: WHY DOES ERIDAN HAVE A BLADE IN HIS BACK POCKET?!) and takes an opportunity to slash it through Sollux's left cheek. The others restrained mutter of pain is enough to cause the seadweller to fall into a pit of unstoppable laughter. Luckily, this distracts him long enough for Sollux to take control of his psionics, using them to lift Eridan off of the ground. The other looks unamused.

"You're such, a fucking, BRAT!" Sollux snarls, his growling audible and vibrating through his whole body. The other can feel his nook dripping, he always loved getting swept off his feet like a true prince. "You're lucky I don't.. GUH you're lucky FF is on my bulge about hurting you! Otherwise you'd be laying in a pool of your own blood as electricity sparks through your veins, like the litter in the sea that you are." he growls. Eridan laughs dramatically,

"Hahaha, I- oh fuck!" Eridan mewls as the other shoots a ball of electricity up and down his spine. It sends him into shivers. "Ngh, fuckin' prick. This isn't very fair you knoww! Can't touch your ass, to beat you, like a good bitch." he rambles on, Sollux rolls his eyes.

"You can't do anything from up there, and as much as I wanna hurt you, my love for FF outstands any amount of hatred towards you." his expression turns dark. The violetblood feels his stomach sink slightly,

"My hatred for you outstands any love for Fef." the Aquarius admits, feeling the blue and red psionics spark around his bulge and nook. He stiffles a moan. Sollux raises an eyebrow,

"We aren't black."

"Oh, but wwe are."

The honey-blooded boy has his Psionics lower Eridan so that his head lays between the seadwellers thighs. The other stares down expectingly. Sollux stares up like he's going to do something for a moment, before scoffing and turning away, "your troll ppcocaine slut ass don't deserve this shit. I'm gonna go fuck FF, she's a better fuck than you anyway." he snarls, sending the Ampora back up towards the ceiling. The other whimpers.

"Solll,, m pleasee!" he makes a pouty face, and apparently attempts a Vriska impression with his words drawn out like that. He's kicking his legs and throwing a tantrum, his hands pinned in the air and genetic material seeping through his fancy wear. The mustard-blood turns back and scrunches up his nose, shaking his head in disgust,

"Yeah, no, I'll pass on fish for dinner." he creeps up between his thighs again.

"Fef's a seadweller too you knoww!"

"Her hygene is better, body shape, overall vibe and apperence, and she doesn't smell like fish so fuck off, fishbreath." Sol hisses, clawing into the others thighs deeply. The other moans with a violet blush coating his face. Sollux groans, giving in and releasing him from the psionics, "follow me to my hive. I have a scheduled appointment to hack into the system or some shit. You're coming with me, fucking bulgelicker." though as soon as Eridan is released from the psionics, he earns a playful grin. The other pounces on top of him, and pins him to the ground, "ED.. I'm on a time limit what the fuck do you want? God I'd hurt you so bad if I could." the bipolar hisses. Eridan whimpers and lowers his face down to Sollux's pants, his back arched and ass in the air.

"I want this first." he rocks gently against the Gemini's presence, worshipping his bulges also. Sollux rolls his eyes, a regular thing at this point,

"I was just gonna bring you to my office and then kick you out and listen to you beg at the door. That sounded hotter." he growls. The other mewls,

"Fuck me Sol, both bulges, fill up like ten fuckin' buckets with me." Eridan pants, you can see the hearts in his eyes if you look closely enough. He's purring and growling like a bitch in heat, Sollux groans in disgusted arousal. The seadweller has him soaking his pants with pre-genetic material, unbottoning them slowly to his disapproval. The Gemini inturupts him, with a command to turn around. Sollux glances at Eridan's palmhusk sitting open on the desk, checking the time. 5 minutes, best be a quick fuck. Eridan on the other hand has far soaked his suit, and is rocking in the air moaning like a slut. Sollux spanks him and chuckles,

"God, you get a little horny and you suddenly change into a bratty slut, and I believed you might've had a bit of dignity let in you? Tsk, tsk, tsk." Sollux spanks him again, more near the nook this time. Eridan squeals. "and ED, this really pisses me off because now I'm gonna be hate." his voice grows deeper and more hateful, and he's spanking him hard and fast. "It's a pity that I can't just steal your worthless life from you, fucking.. whore." Sollux is clawing apart the others' pants, using his psionics to fly them elsewhere. Eridan pants, happy for his bulge to finally meet fresh air. It curls around itself, the violet genetic material drooping onto the floor slowly. "You said both huh?" he asks. Eridan whimpers and replies in a bundle of words and moans. Sollux positions himself at Eridan's nook. "You want them both in your nook, or one in your wastechute and the other in your nook." he asks demandingly. Bitch sounds like corpse- EQUIUS! You meant Equius.

"N-nook. Please, like always.. I hate things in my wastechute." he moans heatedly.

Sollux grunts in responce, taking the oppertunity to get close to the more cold side of the spectrum. The temperature contrast is something you're sure they both enjoyed. Sollux loved the refreshing warmth, that kept him in place. Eridan loves the tight heat, reminding him that his nook is getting the most special attention. Both bulges intertwined with each other as they slipped inside with strong force. The Aquarius moans loudly, Sollux leaning over him to lick and tease his gills on his neck. The thrusting starts soon, for the beyond stretched Eridan. They used to never dream of pailing, and now they do it all the time. Eridan rolls his eyes back at the feelings of the bulges intertwining around his pleasure nub and exploring every crevace of his insides, suddenly, there's a loud knocking at the door. Thank Gog it's locked.

"Sollux? I heard some strange noises and I thought I'd stop by and ask what in the everliving fuck is going on." the seadweller immediately recognizes that voice, Karkat Vantas. Sollux covers his mouth and continues to thrust, the other boy continues to shudder and whimper and thrust back. Eridan is trying to say somehthing, the Gemini opens the two fingers around his lips.

"What."

"B-bucket."

Sollux rolls his eyes because this most the time means pulling out. However, with his psionics he is able to fly over to his closet and grab his usual bucket. He's continuing to thrust into Eridan while in the air, the other moaning quite loudly now. Karkat can be heard scuffling away from the door and muttering something about disgust. With Eridan sounding like a little slut about to go over the edge (which he is), this pushes Sollux to his finish, and Sollux reaching his finish, causes Eridan reach his limit. So, basically they cum in unison. They both go stiff, clawing into each other and pouring themselves out inside of the bucket. They growl loudly as Sollux's psionics slowly die and they're lowered to the ground gently. Sollux groans, using his psionics to put the bucket away and put them under the blankets in his bed together. Fuckin' sweet.


End file.
